Edo Period Japan, Yaoi Lemons
by PanPinkie
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of lemons! Requests are taken for pairings you want to see! At first it's only going to be the first four captains, the ultimate captain, the vice ultimate captain, and the strategist for now. I will explain what happened using lemons and I will later do the last six captains lemons! The prologue gives you a feel fir the characters.WARNING! PWP & YAOI!


_**October, 1867**_

_**Edo Period**_

_**Empire of Japan**_

"That's not funny, baka[1]!" Yelled a short male with fire red hair and black glasses over his teal eyes. He adorned a samurai captains uniform and two swords on his hip.

"Gomen[2] otōto[3], I'll take care of him," said a orange haired samurai with dark eyes, smiling scarily.

"I'm not little!" Yelled Hajime, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

"No, oh kami[4], heeeeellllpppp meeee~!" screamed another samurai with pink hair and green eyes as he was dragged off by the other. That was vice capitain of us all, Hijikata Toshizō, and the one dragging him was Nagakura Shinpachi, Captain of the second squad.

"Thanks Shin!" Called Hajime. All that was heard throughout the room were Toshizō-san's screams and several banging sounds.

"Anyone want some saké[5]?" Said a random samurai from the first squad.

"What are YOU doing here?" Said a short man with dark, spiky hair and golden eyes. First squad capitain, Okita Sōuji.

"I'll take that as a yes~!" He replied, passing nearly everyone small, porcelain bowls. "You pour," he called to Hajime-kun, tossing the bottle and leaving.

"Yeah, pour MYSELF a cup," grumbled the red headed captain, pouring himself a rather large amount. He passed the saké bottle off to a tall samurai with waist-length black hair and red eyes. Captain of us all, Kondou Isami "Drink," she said to his man.

"Ano[6]… Ha-chan…" Hajime fell off of her seat in fright, "Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Spoke Toshizō, the pink haired samurai.

"Hai[7], I strongly agree." Said Itōu Kashitarou from the corner, he had longish black hair and piercing violet eyes. Our Military and Strategist. He returned to a poker face as he resumed to reading.

"Would you people please stop popping up and scaring us! Kami!" declared Sōuji, the short captain.

"Hey Sō-chan," Shinpachi said, the orange haired captain.

"Aah!" Screamed both Hajime and Sōuji as Hajime was to his left and Kondou to his right.

"Wait, where the heck is Matsubara!" Yelled Kondou, getting up and storming out.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Itōu-san declared simply.

"T-T-Taichou[8]?" Tadaji called from somewhere down the hall. He has short, brown hair and silver eyes.

"Matsubara Tadaji," Kondou roared. Let me explain, he had two sides, Isami is quiet and reasonable while saké takes ALL of his reserves off. Everyone sweat-dropped as Tadaji was dragged down the hall, his nails making marks in the floor as he tried to stop Kondou.

"Onegai[9], Help meeeeeee! Saitō-san, Nagakura-san, Okita-San, help!" He screamed, Kondou finally slamming the door. After that, all they heard was almost nonstop screams down the hallway.

"Thaaaats… nice…?" Hajime stuttered.

"I don' get it," said normally fiery Sōuji.

"Let me show you, Sō-chan," smirked a normally silent Itōu, "Time for your check up."

"Oh kami no!" Sōuji paled, scrabbling to get out the room. Him being so short and Itōu being so tall, he was caught and dragged off into a dark and haunted closet across the hall. This time, there were no screams.

"I wonder what's in that closet…" whispered Isami-Taichou.

"D.A.D.T. Policy, Don't Ask, Don't Tell," whispered Shinpachi.

"I hate you," seethed both Hajime and Toshizō. They both had mini heart attacks.

"Where are the last 6 captains," asked Toshizō.

"One of them is right here!" Yelled a bluenette man with magenta eyes.

"Not me too," screamed Hajime, being dragged off.

"That was a horrid conference meeting. What about our important matters?" Said Isami-Taichou, exasperated.

"Well, we really don't need much of a plan being the thirteen strongest and smartest samurai here." Replied Mastubara.

Brother

5.A drink


End file.
